


Dying in LA

by dykezamomattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykezamomattel/pseuds/dykezamomattel
Summary: “I love you too, Danny. More than anything.”





	Dying in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Very very sad fic I wrote when I was sad. Also very very short.  
> Trigger warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Do not read if you are not comfortable reading it!
> 
> Also listen to Dying in LA by Panic! at the Disco for more sadness

It was the worst thing they’ve heard. You are dying. Those words creeped around Danny’s head, repeatedly. Laying in the hospital bed, wires and tubes everywhere, white walls; it all felt real.

Danny was told he was dying four years ago. Four years. Those four years, honestly been the best of his life. He spends all his time, doing what he liked, enjoying everyday keeping in the back of his head that he was dying. Now lying here, in this cursed hospital bed, the end was near. His heart rate was slow, not high, just normal. He had time to prepare, right? Dying is not what he thought it would be like. He thought dying was quick, done in one second. But no, dying was long and painful. Having no mercy with your feelings, just present and slowly eating you alive.

“Can we go shopping today?” Danny asked. Roy looked up from his book. He smiled.

“Of course, we can, babe.” Roy said, and a smile spread across Danny’s face. “But you have to get dressed.” Roy chuckled.

“Oh yeah right. Can’t show anyone I’m sick.” Danny said, dark humor in his voice.

“You know that’s not what I mean, Daniel.” Roy said, the sadness cleary present in his voice.

“I know, Roy. I didn’t mean it that way.” Danny said and sat closer to Roy, to kiss him. Roy sighed and wrapped his arms around Danny’s thin waist. Roy knew it was only a matter of time that he wouldn’t be able to do this anymore, so every time Danny showed affection, he took it for granted.

“Now let’s get you dressed and we can go to the mall.” Roy smiled and took Danny’s hand. He led him to their bedroom and picked an outfit for his lover. Danny smiled gratefully and put on the clothes. Roy put a dark red beanie on his head and stepped away, to see what his creation looked like. Danny certainly looked sick, but less sick then when he did five minutes ago. Danny was wearing a pair of his favorite high waist skinny jeans with a thick hoodie, to keep his fragile body warm. Roy gathered all his stuff and they walked outside. Roy opened the door for Danny, so he could get in the car.

“You know I’m not too weak to open my own door, right?” Danny joked. Roy smiled.

“I know, I just want to treat you like the proper lady you are.” Roy said and walked over to the drivers’ side. Roy drove to the mall and parked in the lot, Danny getting out of the car, as fast as he could. Roy smiled and got out of the car as well, closing the door and walking after his partner.

Shopping with Danny was always exhausting, and Roy couldn’t figure out how he did all of that. Wanting to see every store, trying on almost everything they sold in the store and eventually not buying anything. The only thing Danny bought, was sweatpants and hoodies. He lived in those, ever since he heard the bad news. Not bothering to put effort in his looks anymore. It’s not like he was going to take pretty pictures anymore for his Instagram. No, he used pictures from years ago, when he still did drag. But also pictures of Danny as a boy. Not wanting to show the world how sick he really was, but deep down he knew that they knew.

Roy and Danny stopped at a pizza restaurant, of course. Danny picked a peperoni pizza and Roy just ate along. He noticed Danny was starting to look pale. He asked multiple times if Danny was okay, but of course he kept saying he was good, only a little cold. But they both knew that was a lie. Danny wasn’t fine, and he feared admitting that. After the tenth time Roy asked if Danny was okay, he finally said no but before the could get up, Danny blacked out. He hit his head against the table and Roy cursed out loud. He called the waitress for help and starting dialing Danny’s doctor. After two rings, he already answered.

“Roy? What happened?” Doctor Firkus said.

“He passed out, Brian.” Roy said, and he heard Brian curse.

“That’s not good. Call 911, tell them to bring him to me. I’ll go to the hospital right away.” He said and hung up. Roy dialed 911 and told everything. Within minutes they arrived and took both Danny and Roy. The ambulance sped towards the hospital, but it felt like hours before they arrived, and Roy was getting nervous. He never letting go of Danny’s hand. 

Danny woke up and stared at the wall in front of him. Decorated with all the “Get Better Soon” cards he received from friends, family and fans. But he wasn’t getting better, and that was one hard feeling to accept.

There was knock on his door. He turned to look at it, seeing a toned skinned man walking in. Saddest expression in his face. Danny dying, was killing him too. He didn’t want to show Danny it was killing him too, but sometimes it’s was just too hard.

“Are you okay?” Roy sitting next to Danny. Danny want to yell at him ‘How do you think I feel? Good?’ But he couldn’t. He was already hurting Roy, by dying.

“I feel like it’s coming closer,” Danny admitted. “Like it’s creeping up on me, waiting for a weak moment, jumping in and ending it.” Roy didn’t know what to say, he just stared at Danny, tears forming in his eyes. Roy couldn’t lose Danny. Not now, not ever. What would his life be without him? Touring the world, reading people for filth; non-stop. Now Roy would stay home a few days, laughing with Danny, singing to stupid songs, walking the dogs, eating pizza at 4AM. When Danny’s gone, everything’s gone.

“I don’t know what I will do without you.” Roy said, after what felt like hours of silence. Danny opened his eyes, looking at Roy’s face. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Well, eat pizza and fuck all the handsome dudes that want to fuck you.” Danny said weakly, laughing. Danny grabbed Roy’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Danny’s were cold, lifeless. Roy on the other hand, were warm and kind of sweaty. Sweaty because his lover was dying, and he couldn’t do anything. Danny felt sleepier than ever, eyelids growing heavy.

“Roy? Can you lay with me?” Danny asked and of course, Roy immediately climbed into the small, uncomfortable hospital bed. Danny shifted a little bit down, so he could lay his head on Roy’s chest. Roy running his hands through Danny’s hair. His hair grew back a little. It was short and just enough to run your fingers through.

“It’s coming closer.” Danny whispered. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat, putting his hand on Danny’s head.

“Stop fighting, Danny. It’s okay.” Roy said, not longer fighting his tears. Danny sighed.

“I love you, Roy.” Danny barely mumbled and closed his eyes. Roy placed a kiss on his head and with that, he heard Danny puff out one last breath and the monitor turned flat.

“I love you too, Danny. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr!
> 
> @dykezamomattel
> 
> (I used to be Bigandbilky! this content is not stolen)


End file.
